Never too late
by Queen of Crack
Summary: Yukino was kicked out of Saber Tooth and all she could think about was one certain blond. Maybe it's not too late for their love. Sucky summary, songifc! THREE DAYS GRACE owns the song!


Hi Hi Fanfiction readers!

Another song fic, another Fairy Tail fic, but a DIFFERENT pairing! Isn't that great? I decided to make this...Because I felt angry for Yukino. I somehow love her to pieces along with Juvia, and they don't seem to get enough love! So they're going to get it from me! The Queen! Hehehehehe

Well now that the Queen has spoken, I would like for you all to read my story! (I am a fair Queen after all!) I do apologize for any unladylike like grammar and spelling!

**Disclaimers:** I, Queen of Crack hereby declare that I do NOT own Fairy Tail or ANY of their characters. All in favour of this declaration say I! (**Readers: **I!) Neither do I own this song that is implied in this story! Three Days Grace does!

* * *

**Never too late**

**One shot**

Yukino sat down on a bench in the park looking up at the sky. She had spent yet her third night in another hotel and she was soon going to run out of money if she kept on going like that. She was lucky that when she was with Sabertooth that she wasn't a big spender in the first place.

She gripped at her knees as she willed herself not to cry, She wasn't going to be weak and she was definitely not going to show it either. Instead, she was going to think of something happy like the fact that Natsu had personally gone back to Sabertooth to beat the living shit out of them for dropping a nakama like that.

She was grateful for that, but she wished that one person was okay. She knew that he hated weak people and that he wouldn't have even cared that she had been forced to leave the guild. He was probably sighing in relief that they were now the strongest team without her. The thought of that made her want to cry even more. She knew she had made a mistake, but why did they humiliate her and why did they make her leave?

Sure she lost her fight, but the others had too! But then again, she was just a cheap replacement for the Guild Master's daughter. That's what she was, a cheap replacement and she always would be. The only possessions that meant a lot to her were her keys. She felt unworthy of them and that they needed a better master, but Lucy, her idol had told her otherwise and her keys were willing to stay with her.

If the blond love of her life didn't think of her in that way, then she would just go lonely then.

_This world will never be_

_what I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it._

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Sabertooth. Now that she thought about it, she had no clue why she even joined the guild in the first place. Well it was her second choice. She had really wanted to join Fairy Tail, but with them disappearing, she was more or less forced to join Sabertooth. Even if _they _themselves didn't force her to.

She went to their guild and thought that maybe they will welcome her with open arms. They didn't really care, but once she saw that face, a scar and the blond hair she knew that she had fallen in love. She felt herself blush at that very moment and she had to walk away. She got to know about him from the distance that he was a dragon slayer who had killed his own dragon and that he didn't like weak people.

When she found that out, she strived to be strong, to be the best that there ever was. She was going to show Sabertooth what she was made of. She smiled bitterly to herself. _"I guess my best was really bad and now I'm here sitting on a park bench reminiscing about my days in Sabertooth._

She held her suitcase close to her as she thought back to when she was embarrassed in front of everyone. She had closed her eyes while doing it, but she peeped through the crack. Rogue had turned his head and Sting's face was a cross between a smirk and a tired and bored look.

_Even if I say it will be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_So then again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_Because it's not too late _

_It's never too late_

So while the tournaments were going on, Yukino had no guild. She was a mage with no guild. She had been so tempted to join Fairy Tail, but she didn't want to look like she was using them just because she was thrown out. She even thought about joining Mermaid Heel to maybe even learn more under Kagura, but she threw that thought out of her mind as soon as she thought of it.

Yukino sighed as she looked up at the tree that she was currently. The leaves were falling on her and she unconsciously stuck her hand out to catch any of them. She couldn't grip any so she gave up. She laughed bitterly to herself. _"If I couldn't even hold onto my dream, what makes me think that I could actually catch a stupid leaf?"_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Yukino leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. She knew that she had acted too cocky and reckless out there and that was probably why she was kicked out of the guild. She had gambled on her life for fuck sake! What else did she expect, a gold trophy? Of course she was going to get her butt kicked out of that place!

"_I didn't think my butt was going to bare though." _She laughed at herself and stopped. She took a sip of the juice in her hand and scrunched up the carton. She hated being cocky, but if that's how Sting liked his girls, then damn it all to hell, she would try to be cocky! Eventually, the act came to her naturally. The cockiness, it felt real to her, like that's how she should have been acting all along.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

She left all of her dignity only to love someone who hated her guts because he thought she was weak and that was one thing he hated the most. Weakness. Her dignity, her love, her feelings everything was just thrown away all because she gambled on her life. She could see the look in his eyes. Plain disgust when she removed her clothes in front of them all.

Yukino felt like crying, but she wasn't going to. She was already a failure as it was, she didn't want to cry over that. Her strength was disgusting to him and so was her body. She could just never win and she didn't know why. Maybe she was cursed before she was born?

It was then that when she looked up to her right, far in the distance she could make out a blond person her age heading her way with a black cat. She froze. He was heading her way. Her blood stopped and she couldn't hear her heart beating. She still had some time to get away from there before he would see her. It would work out fine. But why wasn't her body responding?

She still had a chance to get up and get her butt out of there. He hadn't seen her yet and that made her nerves start working again. She sloppily and clumsily gathered her suitcase and her jacket and she stood up. She turned her back to them and started walking away from them hoping that she would be out of the park by the time they saw her or something.

Luck was not on her side.

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

She heard her name being called out and she froze. He had seen her, but his voice seemed different. It wasn't taunting, or full of malice. It was almost like he was sorry or he had pity for her. Her hand gripped at her suitcase even more as she willed for some tears not to show up. At least that prayer went answered.

He finally caught up to her and she could feel him standing directly behind her. "Hey Lector go back to Fro and Rogue. I'll meet up with you soon." Yukino didn't see what the cat was doing, but he was obviously walking away.

"Yukino." Her hand was tightening on the handle to the suitcase as though it was her lifeline. "Sting, what are you doing here?" She heard him laugh behind her. "Yukino, it's the park. I can be here if I want." Well that moment was gone. "I'm going. Hope you win the games." She wheeled her case and she walked forward leaving him there. Well she thought she left him behind.

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." She looked up at him and wondered how he was in front of her. She looked up at him and she could feel a blush coming up. That scar that was placed right above his right eyebrow. His blond hair styled in a spiky way and the earring that dangled down on his left ear.

Yukino had to look down and that was a big mistake. She had forgotten that the top he wore shows half his abs. "Is there something you want from me then? I'm a failure, you won't want to be seen talking to me." Sting frowned and raised her chin up to look at him. "You're not a failure, you got that?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about I lost that fight!" He let go of her chin and he laughed simply. "I know how much you want to prove that you are the best and that you can fit into Saber Tooth, but I won't lie, you weren't cut out for Saber Tooth." She turned her head away from him.

"And this is what you've come to tell me?" Sting shook his head. "You're not a cold hearted person, you're warm. You deserve to be in a place like Fairy Tail. You're cocky which is something I love about you, but Saber Tooth is for people who want strength and only want strength. You want strength and a family. That's all."

She had lost him from when he said, 'that's what I love about you'. Her cheeks burst out like a red river. "O-oh, okay. Anything else?" He smiled at her. A gentle one this time, not a smirk or a smile with a hidden meaning. "Yeah, just one. I love you." His hand cupped her face as he came closer to her. Her mind went into overdrive as his lips fell onto hers. It was like a dream come true finally. Her hands fell from her suitcase and it grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. She could feel him smirking.

"You always were a feisty one weren't you?" She moaned in response before they finally pulled away. He was smiling at her. "You're not a failure, you just need to find a good guild. I don't mind Fairy Tail." He grumbled that last part but she still heard him. She gave him a bright smile. "Seriously? Are you sure?" He smirked at her.

"I'm very sure, just as long as you let them know that you're mine." She nodded and grabbed her bag back. "You don't have to worry about Sting. Just as long as you're mine." Sting nodded. Yukino was back. Her cocky self was back and that's what he loved about her. "Well I better get going. Rogue will be waiting. Are you going to be okay?"

Yukino nodded with a bright smile. She hadn't smiled in a few days now. "I am now. Good luck, Sting." Just as she was going to go around him and carry on walking, Sting lifted her up in his arms. "Can't resist ya." His lips crashed against hers and her suitcase fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were pressed together as though they were molded perfectly together.

Reluctantly, he set her down. "I'll see ya later." He helped to pick up her suitcase before smirking at her as a sign of bye. She walked out of the other end of the park suddenly feeling more confident.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

__I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! I tried my best! Now as Queen, I do like reviews otherwise I shall behead anyone who doesn't!

Queen of Crack


End file.
